Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-6155607-20131010005312
65 Ways To Get Kicked Out Of Walmart 1. Set all the alarm clocks to go off in 10-minute intervals 2. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone, “Code in Warehouses,…”and see what happens. 3. Go to the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M’s on lay away. 4.Find one of the workers who is making a pyramid or a display of something and as soon as they are finished with it, ask for the thing that’s on the bottom and have a panic attack until they give it to you. 5. Get on the loud speaker and declare a “Going Out of Business Sale, All Items 99% Off” 6. Buy a $200 item and pay for it all in pennies. Lose count at least two times. 7. Dart around the store suspiciously while loudly humming the theme from ‘Mission Impossible’. 8. Move a ‘CAUTION - WET FLOOR’ sign to a carpeted area. 9. Sit down and relax on the patio furniture until they kick you out 10. Set up a tent in the camping department 11. Look right into the security camera, use it as a mirror and pick your nose. 12. Take pictures of absolutely everything. 13. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask ‘Why can't you people just leave me alone? 14. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through, say “PICK ME! PICK ME!” 17. See what you can “catch” by casting fishing poles into different isles. 18. Play football and see how many people you can get to join in. 19. Play soccer using the whole store as your field 20. Try on bras over your clothes in the middle of the store. 21. Try to get people to race you across the store. 22. Sit on the floor and watch T. V. in the electronics department. 23. Pretend to speak a different language and see how many weird looks you get 24. Super glue quarters to the floor and count how many people try to pick them up 25. Switch all the radios to strange stations suck as polka or Mexican rap and turn the volume all the way up. 26. Fill up carts and just leave them around the store. 27. When someone is behind you in a narrow aisle, walk very slowly, humming to yourself. 28. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and pretend to be superman. 30. Walk up to random strangers and say “I haven't seen you in so long!” etc. 31. Do the same thing, except ask for their autograph. 32. Play Red Rover with other customers. Except don't tell them that they're playing. 33. Test brushes and combs 34. Take up an entire toy aisle with a G. I. Joe vs. Rescue Heroes battle of epic proportions. 35. Take bets on the battle. 36. Have sword fights with tubes of wrapping paper. 37. Follow people. 38. Play with the price scanners. 39. Spray air-freshener everywhere. 40. Play with the automatic doors. 41. Make a pillow fort. 43. Shopping cart races. Enough said. 44. Crawl into gym bags and laundry hampers. 48. “Re-alphabetize” the CD’s 49. “Re-alphabetize” the books. 50. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word. 51. Running around the store screaming Walmart stinks, Walmart stinks let’s go to target! 52. Buy a candy bar. Eat it. Get back in line. Buy another candy bar. Eat it. Get back in line. Repeat until you get bored. 53. Drag a lounge chair on display over to the magazines, relax and if the store has a food court, buy a soft drink; explain that you don't get out much, ask if they can put a little umbrella in it. 57. Spill clear soap down an aisle. 58. Talk to the lady at the cash register for a whole 20 minutes about unicorns. 59. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream.”NO! NO! It’s those voices again!!!!” 60. Pretend to be a monkey and get on all fours screaming “Oo-oo-aaa-aa!” And attack whoever buys bananas 61.Run up and down aisle with underwear on your head singing" I'm captain underpants until someone stops you 62.Open three packs of tissue and blow your nose in them and give them to other customers. 63.Take a bottle of tooth paste and wright"I was here" 64.Do the worm in the middle of the store. 65. Run around the store yelling"Code 4"